


A lump in my throat

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Throat Knotting, derek's a secret cutie, lip porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: can u pls write me a smutty ficlet where derek knots stiles via blow job okay thank u friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lump in my throat

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

There were a lot of things Derek liked about Stiles.

He liked that Stiles always filled the silence and never let him get stuck in his own head.

He liked that Stiles would back him his favorite red velvet cake from scratch for his birthday.

He liked the way Stiles lit up when he talked and the cute nose wrinkle he did when he was frustrated.

He had to admit though, he really, really liked Stiles's mouth.

Stiles's lips where soft and pink, pulled into the perfect cupid bow that was as sharp as his wit and as open as his personality.

And you know, it helped that Stiles really, truly did have an oral fixation. He would put pretty much anything past those lips, his pens when he studied, a spoon when he cooked. His knuckles when he was anxious! God Derek got to watch in rapt attention ever day as they parted and wet and supple and closed into tight little 'o's around whatever thing Stiles found next.

 The absolute best part, though, was that when they finally got settled Stiles seemed to realize that he could have Derek in his mouth, because he was allowed to do that.

He seemed to make it his mission to have some part of the wolf in his mouth every day and Derek was in no way complaining. 

Stiles had had almost every part of Derek past those pretty lips, from his tongue to his fingers, his cock and his balls. 

God and Stiles was so damn talented with it, swallowing and lapping and rolling his tongue and parting them in the most gorgeous gasps when Derek fucked him long and hard.

There was one thing that Stiles hadn't had past them though and Derek, Derek had thought about it a lot. He just never thought to ask because, well when on earth would he?

Stiles knew though.

Stiles always knew.

So when he came home from a particularly rough fairy attack he expected the usually worried fluttering and sleep cuddles. He did not expect to be shoved back against a wall, hot, hard body pressing against his as that same mouth claimed his own, wet and desperate as he returned this kiss on autopilot, dazed as Stiles attacked his jeans.

"Fuck you, fuck you for leaving me here I was so fucking worried you asshole!"

He swallowed hard, apology on the tip of his tongue fleeing when Stiles dropped to his knees, long fingers making short work of the fabric in his way. 

"Fuck you for possibly dying without knotting my throat."

His brain went of line at that, his wolf whimpering in startled pleasure at the evry words, cock hardening so fast he had to sink his claws into the wall to remain upright, growling down at the smirk of his mate.

"Glad you would have missed me."

"Duh, not are you gonna shove that lovely looking cock in my mouth or wh-"

He moaned, mimicking Stiles's when hot, hot wetness enclosed around him, drawing him into the moist cavern of Stiles's mouth, pink lips stretched obscenely around his girth. Shiny with precum and spit as Stiles swallowed him down, staring up at him with pupil blown, heady eyes.

"Fuck, fuck I love your mouth."

And damn, he was always reduced to babbling like this, helpless as Stiles grabbed for his shaking thighs, tilting his head and pushing him deeper and deeper until he could feel the tight walls of Stiles's throat around him, flexing as he swallowed and sucked and licked at him, pulling back only to dive down over and over again. 

He let out a whine, pushing his hips forward, fingers tangling into Stiles's hair as he shivered, baring his fangs down at Stiles as his mate rose an eyebrow up popping off him with a filthy slurp. 

Come on big bad, I want you to knot my mouth, wanna feel you stretching me open 'til I'm gaggin' on it."

He sucked in a shaky breath, cupping Stiles's cheek and dragging him back, forcing his cock past swollen lips, fucking his way into his mates throat as Stiles moaned like a bitch for it, fumbling with his own jeans and pulling his own hard, leaking cock free.

Damn the sight of Stiles on the floor, hair messy, cheeks flushed, pretty cock drooling onto the wood, jerking it desperately. A complete wreck just from sucking his dick was what did it, his knot swelling and swelling as his balls tightening and his back arched, throwing his head back with a howl as Stiles convulsed around him, his cum streaking down his mates throat as stars danced in front of his eyes.

He let out a high whimper when Stiles came, the smell of it punching through the air causing his cock to pulse once more between Stiles's lips, eyes rolling back a little as his knot caught and throbbed in Stiles's throat.

He groaned when Stiles growled, garbling around it, smirking lazily down at his mate.

"Hm. I like this way of making you shut up."

"Mmmph!"

He laughed breathlessly at Stiles's indignant tone, rocking his hips forward slowly. 

"Next I'm gonna knot your tight little ass."

He grinned slow and feral as Stiles's cheeks turned red and his cock twitched valiantly.

He may like Stiles's mouth, but he loved Stiles more.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS <3


End file.
